


Free To Touch

by AisForAlex



Category: Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, First Time, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: Regulus loves being able to touch his partners now that Leo, Finn, and Logan had opened their hearts to him. Or Regulus's first time being intimate with them in their new relationship.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), O'Knutzylus, Regulus Black/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Regulus Black/Leo Knut (lumosinlove), Regulus Black/Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Regulus Black/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Free To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt on tumblr and of course I had to write it! It took far longer to finish than it should have but honestly, I wrote like 80% of this the day after I got the ask then got a bit of writers block and didn't touch it for almost a month. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy a bit of pure O'Knutzylus filth. As always these characters belong to the amazing Lumosinlove

The moment Regulus passed the threshold into his partners apartment he immediately felt some of the tension in his shoulders melt away. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his heavy book bag to the floor with a thump, then padded into the living room in his socks. Regulus felt a warmth build in his chest at the sight he found there; at one end of their couch Finn was sprawled out hanging upside down, his legs hooked over the back and his head dangling from the cushions. Leo was sitting next to him, right way up, he lounged back like he had melted into the crease of the sofa. One of his hands had snaked under the hem of Finn's shirt and was absentmindedly playing with the happy trail leading from his belly button down past the waistline of his pants.

Regulus felt his body move forward pulled towards them. Leo glanced up as he approached, his face broke into a wide happy grin as Regulus deposited himself in his lap. His thighs bracketed Leo’s as he wilted forward against his partners chest burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Hey baby,” Leo greeted as one of his warm palms came to slide up the back of Regulus’s shirt pressing his body closer, “how was class?”

Regulus just groaned and nuzzled his face against the soft skin of Leo’s neck, next to them Finn chuckled lightly and reached out a hand to squeeze Regulus’s thigh in greeting.

“That good, hmm?” Leo huffed a laugh as Regulus snuggled closer pressing into his warmth. “You’re snuggly today,” he commented splaying his fingers wide against the small of Regulus’s back, his hand sliding further up under his shirt when Regulus simply hummed against the column of his throat, breathing him in.

Regulus pulled back just a bit to look at Leo’s face, “Is that ok?” he asked in a soft whisper before leaning forward to catch his lip’s in a kiss. Leo sighed into it; his other hand wandered away from Finn’s stomach to slide up his thigh until it wrapped around Regulus’s hip pulling him impossibly closer. Leo deepened the kiss until Regulus was gasping from the toe-curling intensity of it as he pulled away.

“Yeah,” he breathed, gazing up at Regulus from under hooded eyes, “I love it when you’re all cuddly and affectionate like this.” Leo’s eyes slipped closed as he leaned forward again letting their foreheads rest together, Regulus grinned and caught Leo’s lips again this time they kissed soft and slow, so languid and sweet they had to pull apart cause they couldn’t keep from smiling.

“I just never thought I’d get to touch you like this,” Regulus whispered, eyes still closed only a breath away from Leo. He let his hands wander under the hem of Leo’s shirt pressing them into soft flesh and firm muscle of his stomach, delighting in the shiver it drew from the man under him.

“I know sweetheart,” Leo sighed, “but we can touch each other now,” Regulus gasped when Leo pulled his hips forward grinding them together.

“Now,” Leo’s voice was low and breathy as he moved his mouth closer to whisper against the shell of Regulus’s ear, “you can touch us all you want. And we can touch you… everywhere.” One of Leo’s hands slid further up his shirt his thumb catching and rubbing gently over his nipple, “Like your chest,” his hand wandered downward and cupped his dick through the thick denim of his jeans squeezing lightly pulling a soft groan from Regulus, “and your cock.” Leo’s hands wandered back up to his waist until his fingers were slipping past the waistband of his pants, “or even, inside. If that’s something you want.”

Regulus heard a sharp gasp fall from Finn's lips as he watched them moving together, but his mind was completely preoccupied by the thought of Leo _inside_ him.

“Yes,” he breathed out, “please, I want it. Want you,” Regulus let his gaze slide over to Finn who had long since turned right way up, one of his hands kneading at his cock through the thin basketball shorts he wore as he watched Regulus squirm in Leo’s lap. “I want _all_ of you, where’s Lo?” he asked, caught in Finn's lust filled gaze.

“I’ll go get him,” Leo said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Regulus’s jaw before maneuvering out from under him to go find their fourth partner.

“My turn,” Finn said with a wicked grin as he moved to straddle Regulus’s hips, taking over the position he had held over Leo. Finn reached out and cupped Regulus’s face in his hands locking eyes tenderly as he rocked their bodies together, he leaned forward to catch Regulus’s mouth and kissed him with a hot passionate intensity that drew little whimpers of pleasure from Regulus’s throat until he could barely breathe. When Finn finally pulled back, his teeth catching Regulus's lower lip, it felt like the room was spinning around them.

“Hi,” Regulus whispered, gasping to get his breathing back.

Finn huffed a soft laugh and brushed their noses together sweetly, “Hi, baby.”

Regulus sighed as Finn kissed along his jaw, then down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He pulled back just a bit and slid his hands up Regulus’s sides pulling at the fabric of his shirt until he was able to slip it off entirely. Now content with the newly exposed planes of Regulus’s toned chest and stomach Finn resumed kissing down the warm skin. His normal near translucent paleness had been replaced by a rosy blush that Finn seemed determined to deepen until Regulus felt like he was on fire.

As his lips had wandered lower and lower Finn slid down from Regulus’s lap to the floor making himself at home between his thighs. When Finn's sinful mouth was finally kissing and sucking along the waistband of Regulus’s jeans, he gazed upward with those chocolate brown eyes of his, fluttering his long eyelashes innocently.

“Can I?” he asked his mouth so very close to Regulus’s hard cock still trapped in his jeans.

“God, _yes_ ,” Regulus sighed, reaching out to thread his hands into Finns auburn hair as he unzipped his pants and pressed his lips to the head of his cock over the damp spot in his boxers. Regulus felt the muscles in his thighs tighten and his head roll back to rest on the back of the couch at the sensation.

“Mmm, now that’s a sight I could get used to,” Regulus blinked his eyes open at the sound of Logan's voice as he and Leo wandered back into the living room. Not entirely sure he trusted his voice anymore with Finn’s mouth steadily turning his boxer wetter by the second, Regulus could only gasp and hold out the hand not buried in Finn's hair, to Logan desperately reaching for him.

“ _Oh_ , especially when you look at me like that,” Logan sighed, moving in to settle against Regulus’s side. Gently he cupped Regulus’s jaw and kissed him like it was his favorite thing in the world, he breathed him in, sliding their lips together until the only taste in Regulus’s mouth was _Logan_. Distracted by his kiss Regulus neglected to realize Finn had managed to slide his boxers down his thighs, that is until a sharp gasp was pulled from his throat at the feeling of Finn’s hot wet mouth wrapping around his flushed cock. Logan swallowed down the sound as Regulus’s back arched and his hand tightened in Finn's hair making him hum around his cock.

Logan reached out and tangled his own hand into Finn’s soft auburn hair along with Regulus’s, but where Regulus’s was simply holding just to have something to hold, Logan chose to tangle his fingers in the red strands and take control. Logan began guiding Finn’s mouth up and down on Regulus’s cock, whispering sweet words encouraging Finn to take him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head.

“Reg,” Leo whispered, at one point he had settled on Regulus’s other side he leaned in to kiss and suck just behind his ear making him squirm even more. “Baby look at that,” his voice was hot against his ear.

“Le, ah! I can’t!” Regulus panted, his eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the couch, he choked on a moan when Logan caught a nipple between his teeth.

“But sweetheart, don’t you want to watch him?” Leo asked, mouth still pressed to his ear. He reached his hand up and gently tilted Regulus’s face to look down at Finn between his thighs, “don’t you want to see Fish down on his knees, all for _you_.” Leo trailed his hand down Regulus’s side leaving a burning trail of heat in its path. “He likes it you know,” Leo whispered hotly into his ear, “nothing turns him on more than watching us, and being watched. So baby, _look at him_.”

Regulus couldn’t have resisted the command in Leo’s voice if he had tried. He squirmed and moaned at all the sensations against his body, Leo whispering in his ear, Logan kissing and biting at his nipple, and Finn, _oh god Finn_ , licking and sucking on his cock. Using every ounce of willpower left in his body Regulus opened his eyes and watched him swallowing around his dick, those big brown eyes blinking up at him.

“God! Ah! I’m gonna cum!” he cried, eyes still locked with Finns as he sucked him deep into his throat and hummed low sending tingles throughout his body with the vibrations.

“Yes! Sweetheart, cum for us,” Leo said with a huffed breath against his ear.

Regulus gasped and shook, his body arching off the couch as tremors of sensation ran across his skin; he couldn’t look away from Finn’s eyes, his lips stretched wide around his cock swallowing him down as he came. He could feel Leo and Logan pressed hot against his sides, could hear their soft words coaxing him down from the high of his orgasm as his muscles finally relaxed.

Finn grinned and took a deep breath when he finally pulled away from his cock, Regulus watched hotly as Logan immediately pulled him up to himself. He watched as Logan flicked out his tongue and lapped away the cum that had leaked past his lips.

“Jesus,” Regulus sighed leaning back into Leo’s warm arms.

He felt a chuckle rumble through Leo’s chest before he spoke, “take a breath sweetheart, we’re not done yet.”

Regulus felt boneless as his partners led him into their bedroom. He relaxed back against the pillows, the soft sheets were cool against his overheated body as his partners shed various articles of clothing before crawling into the bed and settling in next to him. Regulus groaned as he watched Leo make himself at home in Finns lap, the way they moved together made his insides turn hot, they looked so perfect like that, like they were made to fit into each other's arms.

“It’s hard to look away isn’t it?” Logan asked sliding up behind him, turning Regulus’s body so that he could press against his back and they could continue watching as Leo squirmed in Finn's lap. Logan trailed his fingers up and down the length of Regulus’s body drawing shivers and sighs from him.

“Impossible,” he gasped, at the feeling of Logan rocking his hips forward the hard length of his cock pressed flush against him.

“Have you ever done this before mon cœur?” Logan whispered the words and pressed a soft kiss against Regulus’s shoulder, his hands had settled on his hips and squeezed lightly.

“Only a little,” he sighed, “just with my fingers, no-nothing real.”

Logan hummed low in his throat, his hands rubbing soothingly at his hip, “we’ll go slow then, alright? And you’ll tell us when it’s too much ok?”

“Yes,” he sighed and pressed back against Logan.

“Ok,” Logan chuckled softly, “turn over mon cœur.”

Regulus rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows.

“Relax,” Logan whispered, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, “gonna make you feel so good.” Regulus shivered at the feeling of Logan’s mouth moving down his spine, he couldn’t help but arch back into his touch.

Regulus gasped feeling the cold lube coated on Logan’s fingers as they slid down to stroke against his hole. He couldn’t hold back the whimpers that caught in his throat the longer Logan toyed and teased him, his fingers insistent as they slid over and around, just barely pressing in not enough for his fingers to actually pass the tight ring of muscle. Over and over Logan teased him until Regulus felt like he was going to burst into flames.

“Ah! Oh god, Lo! Please! I need more,” he cried out into the pillows pressing his hips back against Logan’s hand.

“Alright chéri, I’ll give you more,” Logan said, finally letting his finger slide inside. Regulus nearly sobbed in relief and need at the feeling of it moving in and out making his insides slick with lube. He huffed out a frustrated breath as he tried to press Logan’s finger deeper and grind his hips down into the mattress searching for a bit of friction against his hard cock.

“Another! Please!” He gasped.

Logan simply hummed and pressed another finger in, making Regulus sigh.

“You’re doing so good,” he said softly, smoothing his other hand against Regulus’s back as he squirmed at the stretch. His hips rolled steadily up into Logan’s hand and down against the sheets, Regulus had never felt this hot in his entire life. It felt like at any moment he would burst into flames from the motion of Logan’s fingers scissored and stretched him open. And when Logan crooked his fingers to press against that place inside him Regulus was fairly certain he hit another plane of existence.

“There it is,” Logan chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he continued stroking over Regulus’s prostate until he was shaking, trembling head to toe from the sensation. Each time Logan’s fingers would press inside him it felt like an electric shock lighting up every nerve in his body.

“Ah! Lo! I can’t anymore! Ah- I’m- ah!”

“Hmmm, not yet mon cœur,” Logan whispered. He slowed the movement of his hand before pulling his fingers out entirely. Regulus writhed against the bedsheets, his body shivering and tingling from being brought right to the brink only to stop.

Regulus groaned when he felt Logan move away.

“I think he’s ready for you mon amour,” he whispered, Regulus rolled onto his back wanting to see the three of them, he gasped at the sight waiting for him.

Leo was still in Finns lap but he had since turned to watch as Logan fingered Regulus open. At one point Finn had begun slowly fucking him, Regulus could see his cock sliding in and out of Leo slow and lazy. Finn had also wrapped a hand around to stroke Leo’s cock at the same languid pace, making him gasp with each movement, he had thrown his head back to rest on Finn's shoulder as he watched Regulus with lust hooded eyes.

“What about you Nutty?” Finn whispered softly pressing his lips to the exposed line of Leo’s throat as he continued thrusting in slowly. “Are you ready to take care of Reggie? Ready to make him cum on your cock? Make him feel just as good as you did for me and Lo?”

“Yes,” he huffed out breathlessly, “I want to make him feel so good.”

“Alright then,” Finn said, sucking a bruise into Leo’s shoulder before pulling out.

Sighing at the loss he locked his ice blue eyes on Regulus, Leo grinned and crawled over until he was braced over Regulus’s body.

He was so very close Regulus could feel the heat radiating from Leo, feel his breath ghost over his face with each huffed breath.

“Do you want me sweetheart?” Leo asked his lips brushing against Regulus’s own.

Regulus couldn’t hold back the smile on his face as he nodded against the pillows, “yes, _god yes_ , I want you so much Le,” he breathed the words out and hooked a leg over Leo’s waist to pull him in closer. “Please, I need you.”

Leo groaned at the words, as he lined up his cock and slid into Regulus’s tight heat until he was completely sheathed inside him.

Regulus felt his body arch and writhe at the stretch, Leo didn’t move for a moment he simply closed his eyes at the feeling of Regulus so tight and hot around him. He huffed a deep breath to compose himself before leaning in and tucking his face into the crook of Regulus’s neck.

“You doing ok sweetheart?” Leo asked, his lips pressing soft kisses against flushed skin.

“Mmm,” Regulus hummed low in his throat, he nodded and let his eyes fall closed as he relaxed into the feeling of his partner inside him. Reaching up with one hand his fingers tangled into the soft curls at Leo’s nape. Regulus’s other palm slid down his side to settle in the hollow of Leo’s back.

“Le,” Regulus whined, rolling his hips up forcing Leo deeper, “please.”

Leo groaned and nipped lightly at the soft skin of his neck, “Ok,” he said, pulling up so he was kneeling on the bed one of Regulus’s legs wrapped around his hip keeping him close. “Hold on tight sweetheart,” as the words fell from his lips Leo snapped his hips forward.

Regulus thought of shattering glass, and fireworks, and every other cliché in the book but _god_ nothing compared to the feeling of Leo moving inside him building a rhythm that Regulus couldn’t help but follow.

He gasped, sucking in each breath only for it to be caught in his throat. Blindly, Regulus reached out a hand searching over bedsheets for something, anything to hold, to grab for leverage. Suddenly, he felt a warm palm against his own, fingers lacing together for him to grip tight.

As impossible as it felt to look away from Leo’s ocean eyes, he had to look. Turning his head, he followed their interlocked fingers up a tan arm to find Logan, his face flushed with pleasure as he moved steady and slow riding Finns cock with a practiced ease. Finn had been reduced to whimpers, his hands had slid up and gripped Logan’s strong thighs holding tight enough to leave imprints.

Never faltering in his rhythm Logan brought Regulus’s hand up to press a kiss to the back. The action was soft, tender, filled with enough love to fill his heart to bursting.

“I’m- Ah! Not gonna last!” He gasped, the feeling of Leo’s cock hitting places so deep inside him, heat pooling in his pelvis. Leo leaned in sucking kisses into his collarbone, Regulus’s fingers threaded into sweat damp curls pulling at the strands but not wanting Leo to move and inch away from where he was.

“Yes! That’s right Reggie, cum for me, show us how good it feels,” Leo whispered the words into his skin, one of his hands reaching down to stroke Regulus’s cock in time to each snap of his hips.

The heat that raced through Regulus’s veins was indescribable. Every single nerve in his body was on fire burning with white hot intensity, making him gasp as his body arched off the bed into the heat of Leo’s touch.

There were starbursts in his eyes when Regulus finally felt his body relax back onto the sheets. Logan was still holding his hand looser now but the contact was comforting. He could still hear Finns broken little moans and gasps lost somewhere in his own pleasure.

Leo ran his hands soothingly up and down Regulus’s body keeping his sensitive skin alight with his touch, he could feel his partner still buried deep inside him, hips still rolling languidly. Leo huffed a soft chuckle and pressed a sweet kiss to his jaw before beginning to pull out.

“Wait!” He gasped out, making Leo pause. Regulus sighed but wrapped his legs tight around Leo’s waist, “keep going.”

“You sure sweetheart?” Leo asked earnestly, his eyes search Regulus’s face for even the smallest hint of discomfort.

Regulus simply tightened his legs pulling Leo in closer making his eyes flutter closed as he groaned.

“Yes, I’ll tell you if it’s too much, remember?”

Leo nodded and all but fell forward to catch Regulus’s mouth in a dirty kiss.

“This’ll be quick, ‘m close,” Leo panted, he wrapped his hands around Regulus’s hips and pulled him closer starting up a hard steady rhythm.

Regulus whined at the sensation, the intense overstimulation sending shockwaves through his body.

“Fuck!” Finn cried out, making Regulus look over to see that his other two partners were watching him, Logan still moving up and down never faltering, taking Finn apart at the seams with his body.

Regulus saw the exact moment Finn fell off the edge, he saw the way he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the pillows, saw the way his entire body seemed to flex. Regulus heard Logan groan and felt his grip tighten on their still laced together hands as he followed Finn over the edge of pleasure.

There was a near constant stream of little gasps and whimpers falling from Regulus’s throat now as Leo fucked him deep and hard chasing his own orgasm.

“I’m so close,” Leo huffed, dropping his face into the crook of Regulus’s shoulder, “so… ah!” Regulus gasped at the feeling of Leo coming inside him, he used his leg to keep his partner pressed close and lightly trailed his fingertips in patterns over the warm skin of his back.

Slowly, Leo’s breathing came back to normal. He still had his face tucked into Regulus’s shoulder and he had begun pressing soft sleepy kisses to the overheated skin on his neck.

“You back with us yet Nutter Butter?” Finn asked, reaching over and softly slapping Leo’s exposed ass cheek.

“Mmmh,” he hummed pressing his nose up into the hair behind Regulus’s ear, he breathed in deep and pressed one last kiss to the sensitive skin before finally sitting up a bit. “Yeah, I’m back,” he chuckled and smiled down at Regulus before carefully pulling out of his partner.

Regulus sighed and stretched out his body a little surprised by the soreness. Leo settled in behind him, wrapped his arms around Regulus’s waist and pulled him in close pressing their bodies flush together. Regulus could feel him mouthing lazily at the back of his neck and shoulder sucking bruises onto the skin.

Logan curled himself into Regulus’s front tangling their legs together and pressed his face into the hollow of his partner's throat. Regulus huffed a tired laugh at the way that made his thoroughly mussed curls fluff into his face and tickle his nose. He pressed a kiss into those curls just cause he could.

Finn had disappeared into their bathroom for a moment only to come back with washcloths to wipe away the stickiness that cling to their bodies. Soon he joined their little cuddle puddle, slotting in perfectly behind Logan.

“Was it good mon cœur? Your first time with us?” Logan whispered into warm skin.

Regulus could stop the laugh that bubbled up from his throat, “Good? Guys, I think the understatement of the year goes to Lolo, good? Baby, try indescribable.”

Leo huffed a laugh against Regulus’s neck while Finn pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s jaw right before he sat up a bit to catch Regulus in that bright green gaze of his.

“You know, you’re lucky I love you or you would have gotten slugged at Lolo,” Logan said reaching out and brushing a bit of hair out of Regulus’s eyes.

“You love- Lo?” Regulus didn’t know how to process the words

Logan simply nodded, “Yeah, and it’s not the adrenaline or the post fuck endorphins talking. I love you Reg, and I want you to know that.” He pressed a tender kiss to Regulus’s forehead before settling back down as if he hadn’t just declared his love.

“Lo might be the most dramatic,” Leo whispered against his shoulder, “but we love you too Reg,” he pressed soft kisses into his shoulder with each word. “I love you sweetheart.”

Finn leaned up so he could look over Logan’s body to where Regulus was sandwiched between his other two partners, he reached out and pulled Regulus’s hand up to his mouth pressing his lips into the center of his palm. “Me too baby,” Regulus could feel happy tears gathering behind his eyes, “I love you Regulus Black. We all do.”

“I-“Regulus could barely form the words through the thick emotions caught in his throat, “I love you too, every one of you. With my whole heart.”

Finn’s smile was soft and gentle but as radiant as the sun shining down on him.

Regulus relaxed into the arms of his partners, relishing in the warmth and the love and the freedom he found there. This was a feeling that he hoped he would never get used to, he wanted it to feel just like this for the rest of his life. Regulus trailed his fingers up Logan’s strong thigh pulling a shiver from him, he marveled at the sight of his fingers sliding against flesh because he never thought he would get here. But now surrounded by these people Regulus was free, free to touch and free to love exactly the way they touched and loved him in return.


End file.
